Monster
by LuchaDoRa
Summary: *Jin x Xiaoyu short story* Jin has failed trying to keep the devil under control and has decieded to run away to keep everyone safe. Heihachi has ordered the Tekken Force soldiers to kidnap him, but he gets followed by a certain pig-tailed girl:D
1. Chapter 1: Stay away

*A/N* Yay! I think Xiaoyin is so cute. Anyways, I was listening to David Guetta ft Sia Titanium when I was writting this.*  
He was sure someone was following him; he could sense a presence behind him. Tekken Force? Jin walked casually around a few trees, making it look like he was passing through them but really he hid behind them. He crouched, waiting for them to come out into the open. When he heard footsteps, he jumped out and tackled the person to the floor, earning a girlish squeal from them. Jin's eyes widened. "Xiaoyu?" "Erm, hi Jin." She said sheepishly, slightly blushing from the position they were in. Xiaoyu was laid flat against the floor, with Jin directly over her, only a few inches away.  
"What are you doing here, Xiao? It's too dangerous." He got up and helped her up as well.  
"I just… wanted to ... I want to come with you." She replied, biting her lip.  
Jin shook his head. "You can't. Tekken force are after me and you could get hurt." He turned away from her, so she could not see the worry and concern he had etched on his face.  
"Why are they chasing you, Jin? What could you have possibly done to upset them?" she questioned. Xiaoyu knew Jin was not a bad character. Jin was silent for a few minutes. He couldn't tell her about his cursed blood or the devil inside of him.  
"Go home, Xiao." He said simply.  
"No, I won't. I'm your friend, aren't I?"  
Jin was beginning to lose his temper. "Xiao, I told you to leave!"  
"No!" she argued.  
"I SAID GO HOME! NOW!" he shouted. Jin's voice had changed into the devils. It was a clear sign he was beginning to change. The devil's voice was like multiple dark voices merged together, and it had Xiaoyu cowering back in fear. She took a few steps back, only to come in contact with a tree.  
Jin took slow, ragged breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. "Go." He said hoarsely. This time she obeyed, all that could be heard between them was the pounding of Xiaoyu's boots hitting the rocky ground of the forest floor as she ran away. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil Himself

*A/N* I'm just going to say that the chapters are very short and they will be a maximum of about 6 chapters seeing as it is a short story. I was originally meant to have it as a one-shot but I changed my mind and made it a short story instead. Hope you like it!*

Missy the cat: Thank you, i'm glad you enjoy reading my story! And thanks for the review!

Chapter 2: The Devil Himself

Jin watched her run away with despair. He hated treating her like this, but he knew he would rather have her upset and alive, than dead. Just then, a group of Tekken force soldiers surrounded Jin. They were armed with guns. Jin got ready in his fighting stance.  
"Jin Kazama, you're coming with us!" one of the men said and starting moving closer to Jin, gun at the ready. When he got a good distance apart from him, he gave him a spinning backwards kick that knocked the gun out of his hand and had him flying backwards. More stepped forward to try and shoot Jin, but he moved at such great speed that they didn't realize they were being attacked. Knocking down the soldiers became easier and easier for Jin. Slowly, he felt it rising to the surface.

Xiaoyu had finally stopped running. She leaned against a tree for a few moments. Why was he like this? He was never as aggressive as this before. What had gotten into him? Xiaoyu put her head in her hands. All she wanted to do was help him. He doesn't need my help, he's made that very clear, she thought. As she turned round and begun walking to the direction of home, she heard a loud, inhuman scream behind her. She whipped round in her fighting stance. It came from the last place she had seen Jin! At this realization, she sprinted to the where she heard the scream. She didn't care what he said; she was going to see if he was okay. After running at top speed to where she left him, she nearly fainted from what she saw. There were several men, on top of a creature trying to pin it down. Even though there were 6 of them, their combined strength could not match the creatures. It had the body of a man, but had huge, black, feathered wings and big curved horns. 'He' also had tribal tattoos on his chest, arms and forehead and long sharp claws instead of fingers. With a push, he managed to shake of half the men on his right arm. With a roar, he closed his eyes and let out a beam of light from his forehead, throwing off anymore who held on. He flew into the air and hovered above them at least 30 ft. He held his head; the laser beam had given him a headache. Whilst he hovered in the air, Xiaoyu got a clear view of his face. "JIN!" she screamed. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Power of Friendship

*A/N* *

Chapter 3: The Power of Frienship

"JIN!" she screamed. She knew she was going to faint now. Unfortunately, her scream had caught the attention of a few Tekken force soldiers and they came for her. Adrenaline took over the shock and she began fighting the soldiers. They were strong, but Xiao had a reputation for bringing down tough men stronger than her and they were face-down in a few minutes. One of the soldiers that Devil Jin had thrown before got up and aimed a gun at Devil Jin, who was still in the air. The bullets hit Devil Jin in the chest multiple times, and he fell to the ground screaming.  
"Jin!" Xiaoyu yelled again. She hit the guy who shot Devil Jin on the head, knocking him out. To her surprise, Devil Jin got to his feet and begun fighting the soldiers again, but with less power than before, due to the bullets. On the last Tekken force member, Devil Jin collapsed on to the floor. As the soldier pointed a machine gun to his head, Xiaoyu ran at him and pushed him away with her flocking birds move. She sank to her knees and began shaking his shoulders.  
"Jin, please wake up! Don't die!" she begged. Slowly, the bullet holes on his chest began to seal up like magic and his eyelids flew open, revealing the ghoulish, white irises of his eyes. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was Xiaoyu's neck and locked his claws around it. Slowly, he brought her face closer to his.  
"You, little girl, should know better than to be friends with monsters." He said with an evil smirk.  
"Jin, please!" Xiaoyu pleaded, tears escaping as she tried to fight for breath. Devil Jin only tightened his grip, making Xiaoyu whimper. "No Jin, I know there's still good in you. Fight it!"  
"I will take full control of your friend. He will die! Fear the wrath of god!" Devil Jin said and threw Xiaoyu full force into a tree, winding whatever breath she had left. He walked over to where the unconscious girl lay to finish the job. As he got closer, his head began to throb. The closer her got to Xiaoyu, the worse the headache would become. It became a painful migraine that had him on his hands and knees screaming. Devil Jin could feel Jin's presence return. "No, I'm not going back!" he shouted between cries of pain. The wings folded away into his back. His horns sank back into his head. The tribal tattoos disappeared and the claws became in his human form. When he looked up, his heart broke. "Xiaoyu, what have I done?" 


	4. Chapter 4: Live a Devil, Die an Angel

A/N**

Chapter 4: Live a Devil, Die an Angel

"Xiao, please don't go, stay with me!" he pleaded. "I need you to stay." An eerie laughter sounded in his head.  
She is dead, there is no point in asking for her return. Jin's rage resurfaced. Why won't you just leave me alone?!  
The laugh came again. Oh, but I am. The only person you had left was this pathetic girl. She is gone now you are very much alone with only me for company. Happy?  
Jin was so close to losing it if he didn't remember about Xiaoyu. Her breaths were getting shallower and shallower. "Please, someone help us!" he shouted to any people passing by.  
You moron, who is going to be in the middle of the forest to listen to your cries?  
At the sound of Devil Jin's voice, Jin had an idea. It was not the cleverest idea, but it was all he could do to save her. He picked up a knife from a fallen guard, ready. But he couldn't do this to her. he couldn't destroy her innocence. Her bubbly personality was what made Jin come out of his shell after his mother died! He didn't want her to die either.  
Yes, do it. Bring more devils to this world and let everyone else pay the price for it.  
Jin was beyond listening to him. He looked down at Xiaoyu's perfect flawless face. She was beautiful but she would never be the same again. For the last time, he slowly traced his fingers along her cheek in a gentle caress. He bent forward and brought her lips to his. One arm he kept around her, supporting her, and the other hand he kept on her cheek. It was slow and meaningful. When he broke away, he held her close in his embrace. "I love you, Xiao. I always have." He whispered to her. He layed her gently on the ground and with the knife, slashed his right arm on his devil mark, wincing as he did so. He then pressed it arm into her right arm. The two blood types began to mix together and a small drop ran down like a red tear. Jin threw away the knife and hugged Xiaoyu again, breathing in her scent. "Forgive me." He whispered. 


End file.
